Delicate Deceivers
by arikaem
Summary: PRETTY LITTLE LIARS SEQUEL. 1 semester of hell with dead bffs horrifying memories & traumatizing notes. But Bella Alice & Rosalie arent about to give up. A new stalker and some new students start a whole new chapter in their little black book of secrets.
1. Death Is Satisfying

**_PLEASE READ: _**So kill me, I have a thing for being late. But this is the SEQUEL TO **PRETTY LTITLE LIARS**.

_Delicate Deceivers_ - like the name?

I do :]

Now I know I will have PLENTY of more time to update since _it is_ the BEGINNING OF SUMMER! No time to waste, I have too many stories to write and I know you do too.

Now for new readers who happened to stumble upon this flourishing second story to Pretty Little Liars [sorry very aroggant of myself], this _is_ a sequel, and I suggest you read the first story [check my profile] 'Pretty Little Liars'.

THANK YOU for those returning readers who have the patience to deal with my tardiness, and ENJOY :] - _ArikaCullen_

**PS: **Please **_read and review_ for further chapters**_._

**_____________________**

**Behind the hot-waxed exteriors of sleek cars, between the glossy credit cards in imported-Italian-leather wallets, and between four ex-best friends are dirty little secrets. Four can keep a secret – **

**if three are dead. But what if one vanished -but turned up dead? What about all their secrets? Well now that **_**Lauren's**_** out of the picture, let's just say things around here are going to be done **_**right**_**. Mwah! -B**

**_____________________**

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**_____________________**

**In Chesterfield -- life is luxury. But if life is so trust-fund given, than don't you think that's a little boring? So what better way to enjoy luxury but add some **_**Pretty Little Liars**_**? One semester of hell for the three **_**It Girls**_**. Secrets are unravelled and mysteries are solved –but is that it? After confronting haunting memories, and finding new crushes, ends in result to a paranoia of cell phones and stalkers. **

**I can do worse than that. **

**Welcome to the 2****nd**** semester fellow seniors! A-list parties, and killing sprees are a given!**

**Oh! But don't forget the welcome back party –and I'm**_** nawt**_** talking about the one that Lauren crashed, I'm talking old crushes and new sluts come back from that **_**stuck-up-posh **_**Academy. **

**Is that it? Oh, of course not. But this orchestra is ending with an encore, and guess who's the conductor? **

**Yours truly :]**

**This time, with me as B – **_**everything**_** is going to be done **_**right**_**. **

**Welcome back to your 2****nd**** Semester Jaywood Spartans! 'Cause these three bitches are getting **_**exactly**_** what they deserve. **

**Tooh-tah-looh my lovlies. Mwah! -B**

**________________________________**

Chapter 1- Death Is Satisfying

Gasp.

Gasp.

Gasp.

Bella gasped for air, it was freezing cold, her fingers felt like thick frozen sausage chunks, and her clothes weren't thick enough to contain any body heat. She could hear faint cries, tires screeching, and distant shouts, her name was being called.

It didn't matter though because she was exhausted, her leg hurt like hell, and her arms felt limp. She wanted it all to _end_, and now was her chance to give up.

To just give up and die.

Enough with Lauren and Tanya, no more stress over Blaire. And now was her time to join her dead best friend. She was done struggling against the icy cold waves, her arms stopped trying to reach the top, she let the water consume her.

She could feel her shoulders relaxing against the water, her fingers tingled without feeling. All the voices, screams, calls –were distant, plugged, blocked. She was underwater and could only see the moon shine brightly above, it was a full moon. The water was so cold her eyes shut closed tightly, protecting and shielding them from the cold.

But than she heard him.

"Bella!" His voice was filled with panic and fear, it was loud but distant. She reached her arms out to reach him, to look, but only found meters of icy cold water.

Her head reached the top, the top of the waves. The wind cut through her like a credit card sliding down a cash-register. The once fantastic feeling of buying a new set of stilleto's, or RL's newest polo with her daddy's visa –now felt like hell had froze.

"Bella!" She heard him again, his voice smooth as honey. She wanted to respond, to make him feel better, she wanted to tell him that she was okay and not to worry. But she couldn't because nothing was right, Tanya was a bitchy best friend, who couldn't handle being Bella's friend _just because_ she had something that Tanya wanted. She knew there was another B, she just didn't know _who_. And where did Rosalie and Alice stand? Were they best friends? They helped each other sure –but could they truly feel the comfort they had before? When Blaire was alive?

But that's when she heard a thud, a splash of water.

And like a vampires marble skin.

Like water turned ice.

Like Lauren's heart.

She was out cold.

And like a battery out of energy.

Like a frog cut open in Biology.

And like the fried-pig she puked up that morning after breakfast.

She was out dead.

The thing was -- it never felt so good.

_______

**I know short chapter, huh? Want more?**

**Read and review! I need thoughts people! **

**Tell me what _you_ think :]**

**- _ArikaCullen_**


	2. Question Overload

**PLEASE READ: **Thank you for those who alerted my new story/sequel to Pretty Little Liars! ALSO for reviewing! I am so happy that so far I've heard from some returning readers, and some new who have alerted this story.

Just to warn you, you should read the FIRST story FIRST. Please before this one :]

Or else you'll get VERY CONFUSED.

Now for those who DID read the first story, and are still confused, well so is Rosalie. If you want to understand a little _why_ she's confused, than read this next chapter!

I'm updating because I didn't think I would get that many readers _already_, which is amazing! I thought you guys might have been bored and stopped reading, but THANK YOU. So please READ AND REVIEW this next chapter :] I find it quite long, but anything for FF readers! Enjoy! :]

_-ArikaCullen_

____________________________

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**____________________________**

**Chapter 2 – Question Overload**

Rosalie's face was streaked with mascara-black tears as she sat hunched over sobbing in the back of a Lysol drenched ambulance. The scent stung her nose, and the sounds of the police cars and other ambulances were ear-bleeding, but the suspense was killing her – were could Alice or Bella _be?_

The last time she's seen them was only a few minutes ago. Bella was underwater _but _she didn't know how. And Alice? The last time Rosalie seen _her_, she was thrown in the Lake too.

But _how_?

Rosalie sobbed even harder.

Her blood-red dress hung to her sides, cold and wet – dark lines of splattered blood covered the bosom of her dress. Her hair was sticking to her neck, and her hands were trembling.

The back doors swung open and two nurses rushed in with a long wet stretcher – dripping brown hair hanging off the sides. Right behind was a stiff Edward, his eyes in alarm and his hands rigid by his sides. Rosalie had never seen him so worried, sweat dripped down his face, and tears welled in his eyes. Holding his wet tuxedo, with his hair soaked.

He sat beside Rosalie his eyes directed only on the stretcher. Emmett came running behind and hopped on before they closed the doors.

"Alice?" Rosalie stuttered, "Bella?" She broke into sobs, Emmett put his arms securely around her protecting her from the pain and the sorrow. "Rosalie," Emmett's eyes were horrified, "What _happened?" _

The thing was Rosalie couldn't _remember_. It all went by _so fast_. Emmett took her hands –but let go so quick Rosalie thought she imagined it. Her eyes went pleading wondering why he did that – while she was in the middle of a break down too!

But Emmett's mouth went dry unable to say anything. Rosalie looked down at her newly manicured finger-tips, -- but they were covered in dark red blood.

All at once Rosalie's mind went racing – she had _no clue_ where the blood came from, or _who's_ blood it was.

She ran to the sink in the ambulance and washed it all off. She looked down onto her dress she only noticed now all the blood that covered her chest.

Her slick black double flip cell phone _**beeped! **_Signalling a new text message,

Rosalie's heart thumped as her head swung around to look at her purse, a horrified expression crossed her face.

The last thing she remembered from earlier that night was crashing into Lauren's golden golf cart, her thoughts were around _Lauren?! Lauren's the stalker?!_

But she didn't know what happened to Lauren, and she especially didn't want to know what was in that text message, but for the sake of her friends, she _had_ to check.

Maybe some vital information was in that text message, maybe it was Alice saying she was okay.

But how would she know if she didn't check?

Rosalie slowly walked over to her phone, making a detour around Bella's stretcher as the paramedics raced around the ambulance, checking her heart beat, cutting up her cast to check for any more damage, feeling her arms and legs for any cracked bones, one paramedic was carefully wrapping a bandage around her bleeding head – Rosalie gulped.

She sat on the stale-stenched bench and looked over her left arm at her clutch, it was stained with bright red blood. A shiver ran through Rosalie, but she wasn't cold.

She took out her cell with shaky hands, and pressed _read_.

**Good job Rosey-Posey :] Now I don't need to worry about killing her myself. –B**

Rosalie's neck went cold, as she leaned into Emmett's side, he put his arm around her tightly and looked down at her. She turned off her phone before he could read anything.

_Who's dead? I killed someone? What happened? Bella's alive, but where's Alice? Where's Lauren?! Is this Lauren? Did I kill Alice? I was with her in the golf cart?! What HAPPENED?!_

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears, she was sure she needed a whole lot of Pro-Active, 'cause worry-marks of shame were about to spread.

"_Rosey-Posey, did you plan on becoming the next Jessica Simpson?" Blaire smirked at Rosalie as she unpacked some Pro-Active bottles and placed them on the counter of Blaire's guest-house bathroom._

_Rosalie looked up at her in the mirror, Blaire stood tall behind Rosalie as she hunched over the sink fixing her toothbrush into the cup. She glared as she straightened her posture, to look at Blaire at eye level._

"_No." Rosalie answered as she crossed her arms._

"_Well from the looks of those bottles you could have a before and after picture too, like J-Simp on one of those boring infomercials." Blaire laughed her tinkerbell-like laugh. _

_Rosalie rolled her eyes, just because Blaire had naturally clear skin, didn't mean it was a sin to have pimples. They weren't shameful, they were marks resembling maturity and the sign of growth, _I am growing up, not Blaire,_ Rosalie told herself. She reminded herself that she was bigger than Blaire._

_But it didn't help at all._

Rosalie's vision cleared as the ambulance screeched to a halt, the doors swung open as Bella was carefully ridden off, disappearing behind the hospital doors. Edward gone with her as Emmett dragged Rosalie with him to follow the action of his little sister and one of his best buds.

Rosalie was silent in shock of the memory, she hadn't remembered that happening. But she knew her conscience blocked unimportant memories like that. It was a small exchange in Blaire's guesthouse bathroom, big deal.

But it happened the night of her disappearing, she knew these memories were spontaneously coming back for a reason, but what was so important of that memory? Was it 'cause that was the night Blaire disappeared? The night she died? How did she die anyway? What _happened?_

But the other thing was it was the same nickname that Lauren called her in the text earlier, like what Blaire had called her in her memory, like the first ever text message she got from 'the mysterious stalker' [who turned out to be Lauren Mallory] during the end of her summer, after her trip to Washington, before the first semester of grade 12, the day Blaire's body was found.

Could it really have been Lauren? What if it was Blaire? The police were still trying to figure out if it was Blaire's body, they knew that a body decomposes fast, there's still a hope that it couldn't be Blaire, right? They're doing double DNA scans, trying to get it to match, what if Blaire is actually still alive? Doing this to them? Taunting them?

What if she really was dead, though? Who was her killer anyway? Who killed Blaire? Who was the murderer?

Rosalie's hands clenched into fists, she was angry and terrified at the same time – the thought of Blaire still living made her scared, that she might secretly trying toget revenge on them for god knows what, or that Blaire thought this all was too much fun, taunting them by sending knowing text messages, and making hit and runs on Bella.

This was too much to think over, so Rosalie just decided to let her mind wander to other things.

Things that made her happy – like how Alice told Edward that Gavin, their step-dad, was hurting her. Now Gavin could go to jail for child-abuse. Esme could divorce him, and the girls could start planning on a way to hook-up Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

There was no doubt that there was a spark between them, but the problem was their plan – How could their even _be _a plan when Rosalie had no clue how Bella was? Is she even conscious? Where's Alice? How could the 'girls' do anything if there were no _'girls'_ in sight?

Okay so that thought didn't make her happy, how about the fact that the police found Blaire's signature Tiffany blue ring on her finger, making it most likely that it was Blaire?

_The sight of Bella in Lauren's sickening golden golf cart, made Rosalie ballistic. _Lauren_ was the stalker!? Rosalie's eyes squinted through the darkness to see Lauren staring wildly back at her, a smirk playing across her thin lips. Lauren waved slowly, letting the ring glint in the moonlight._

_But it wasn't just any ring, it was Blaire's. And the thought of Lauren snatching a signature ring from an infamous 14 year old's dead body, made Rosalie want to run her over._

_The golf cart inched faster, Rosalie could hear faint screams, but Rosalie didn't hit the breaks, 'nor did she flinch, because a bitch needed to be taken care of –and she had the perfect opportunity._

Rosalie focused on the stretcher that headed into an emergency room, as the door was slammed shut in front of her face. _Lauren stole the ring! Ohmygosh, what about Blaire than?! _

A woman chewing a wad of gum stood in front of her with a disapproving look, "no visitors, unless your family."

Rosalie felt a weird sense of Déjà vu, the last time she visited the hospital was when Bella was the victim to a hit and run, undoubtedly caused by Lauren. The same woman in front of her now was at the lobby of the hospital, chewing the same artificial-flavoured gum, with the same nasal voice, with the same rude tone, the last time Bella was here - but this time Bella got the same head damage she did from the last car accident, which was only according to the bandage Rosalie earlier saw had been wrapped around her head in the ambulance.

But this time Bella didn't just fall, she was frozen wet, and God knows what else happened, she had no clue if it would be any worse than before, but it scared Rosalie.

Plus Alice _again_ wasn't there, she _again_ had no idea where Alice could have been, but this time Rosalie knew for sure that Alice hadn't run away from a spread through the tabloids of a student teacher and a certain Jaywood student making out in his classroom. Which happened to be Alice and Jasper – but Rosalie was sure Alice knew better than to run away again, she was sure she hadn't seen any embarrassing photos at Bella's Welcome Back party, which could have been ironically named _Bella's Fairwell _Party because it was only a short time Bella had spent outside the hospital –and it wasn't a good experience, from what Rosalie could muster up. This all was happening all over again, and too fast.

Rosalie backed up onto a hospital chair in the waiting room outside, as Emmett told the rude-gum-chewer that he was Bella's brother.

Soon the rest of the Jaywood community of Chesterfield filed into the waiting room, or so only the people who needed some drama in their lives. They also happened to be at the party in the Jaywood golf course watching the chaos from a distance.

Rosalie was too tried from all this figuring out and spontaneous memories to roll her eyes. It all was happening too fast, suddenly the weight of all her exhaustion came down hard. Her arms felt heavy from the driving, her legs hurt too much from running in her heels, and her eyes hurt from crying, and going through so many memories over in her head, again and again.

Her eye's lids fell heavily over her eyes, as she slept peacefully for the first time, _in a long time_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :] PLEASE REVIEW.**

**If you want UPDATES, I need THOUGHTS. **

_-ArikaCullen_

* * *


	3. I'm Back Bitch

**PLEASE READ: **For being, the Pretty Little Patient readers you are - I am not going to apologize for the inconvienience of this delay. Because I'm pretty sure I'll be apologizing for my tardiness in future posts.

But to excuse my tardiness, _now_. i'd like to explain to you now that my cousins came from the States, and I wanted to spend the few hours that i had with them.

Take pity, and forgive :)

Now here's for Chapter Three of Delicate Deceivers!

Hip! Hip! Hooray!

Don't you love me? :p Enjoy!_ -ArikaCullen_

**____________________________**

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**____________________________**

**Chapter 3 – I'm back bitch.**

"Rosalie?" Someone touched her shoulder gently, but Rosalie jumped to her feet, almost knocking the coffee out of her mother's hand.

"Rose, please behave yourself," Mrs. Hale scolded sternly, Rosalie held the urge to roll her eyes, "Now I know you've been through a lot last semester, but now I know this isn't a good beginning for your second semester either." Her mom held her arm, but Rosalie nudged her arm forcing her mom's death grip to loosen.

"Mom, I'm fine. Bella isn't and I don't even _know_ about Alice, okay? So don't tell me I'm not alright, I'm not going insane, I'll be at school this Monday, okay? So relax." Rosalie huffed as she sat down in her chair, she was so stressed, there were too many questions to be answered.

Mrs. Hale sighed in defeat, "I'm just afraid for your health sweety, you may be going through a lot of stress over your friend's conditions. Even that sweet girl Lauren Mallory, remember her? She lived on Blaire's street, she's sharing the hospital room with Bella. Oh dear, she's in _terrible_ condition is what I hear. Someone _wrangled_ her neck! Could you believe? It even led to bleeding, I think it was because of the person's nails?" Her mother looked up at the ceiling in curiosity, "Well it must be a girl. Anyways that should be none of our business, so don't worry, okay?"

Mrs. Hale kissed the top of Rosalie's forehead before heading toward the cafeteria for a sandwich.

Rosalie wanted to go get a sandwich too, she wanted to get a side of orange juice, she wanted to use the washroom, she wanted to change out of her sticky dress, she wanted to wear her favourite Old Navy flip flops. She wanted to do some much, but she was afraid to move, _someone wrangled Lauren?_

_I was _there!_ How could I forget what happened?! What's going on? The blood on my hands? Was that _Lauren's_ blood?! How could this _be?!

Rosalie broke into tears, she looked up at Bella's hospital room, a different lady stood there telling the visitors to wait until 12:00 to see her, the doctor's were still in there running tests.

This was too much for her, and where was Alice? Where could Alice be what was happening?

Now was a good time to ask questions, so Rosalie decided to get up and move her butt.

She walked over to Edward who was sitting in a waiting chair, is legs sprawled out in front of him, his head laid back looking up at the ceiling. His hair was dishevelled, his tux was hanging on his arm, and his eyes were bloodshot red. Emmett saat beside him asleep, and Jasper had already gotten up to go to the cafeteria. Everyone was wearing their clothes form the night before – Bella's and Alice's condition was probably worse than she thought.

"What's the verdict?" She sat on the chair beside him.

"Head trauma, it may be worse since she already hurt her head last time. Her leg is alright, but her arms are bruised and scratched, it's not too bad. But she may be in a coma again, for a little longer. There's a good chance of memory loss. So whatever happens is out of our hands." He rubbed his creased forehead.

Rosalie's eyes filled with tears, "Where's Alice?"

He looked over at her, "She's doing better, she just has a few broken bones, she's still sleeping."

"Is she _really _alright?" Rosalie asked hopefully.

"Actually they're running some more tests on her _and_ Bella." Edward sighed and slumped further down his chair.

Rosalie looked down at the ground, and silently walked to the washroom.

"_This is like a horror movie, waiting to happen." Blaire rolled her eyes at the cracked tiles of the hospital washroom. The faint smell of mold and dust lingered, while the lights flickered from the ceiling. Cobwebs hung from the stall doors, and the stench of hospital food took up most of the air space._

_Alice gulped, while Bella wiped a few stray tears, Rosalie folded her arms from the cold, and Blaire re-did her make-up in the blurred mirror. _

_The girls made the initiative to visit Lauren, after what they had done to her with the Range Rover. Lauren was healing fast, but the doctor's were sure her brain activity was going fuzzy. The girls had greeted Lauren, and apologized that such a tragedy happened, but the girls only visited wondering if Lauren remembered exactly _who_ ran her over. But even if she did know, she didn't tell –maybe planning on blackmailing them later in life_.

Turns out she did.

But what Rosalie saw this time, was the scariest thing. The hospital washrooms were renovated and cleaned, the tiles were replaced, the lights were new, the stalls were clean, and the air held the fresh scent of lemons. But what scared her was what was written on the mirror.

**Miss me? I'm back bitch, for good.**

**See you at school :)**

**KISSES! – B**

It was written in thin bright pink mascara, a girly font. Rosalie held a gasp as she ran and wiped it off with some wet paper towels. She backed away from the mirror, left was a pink smudge, she looked at the counter and found her blood stained clutch, she forgot she brought one.

It was eerily silent, but Rosalie ran straight out afraid to go back.

If Lauren was in the hospital already, this could have been her writing, right? Unless her mom was right about her condition being the worst, than she would have no strength to leave the room.

What if it was someone else?

As she sat back in her chair, a text message _**beeped!**_

Need anything at the hospital?

It was Marianna, Rosalie's older sister –her older, and _always_ better sister, the one who had to be good at _everything_. Rosalie rolled her eyes, but began to smile a bit, wondering if Marianna really cared for once.

As Rosalie was typing a response she saw a tiny icon at the top of her screen signalling a draft for a text message. Rosalie entered it wondering when she had even started typing.

**Aloha my little pretty!**

**On my way following you out of the ambulance I saw that you forgot your bloody purse.**

**So I was nice enough to give it back to you **

**But while your reading, want to know a little secret?**

**I know who the killer is, but I don't plan on telling.**

**Tootahlooh my lovely! –B**

Rosalie's breathing became shallow, colourful dots covered her vision. And soon enough – _she_ was the girl in the stretcher.

____________________________

**Thank you for reading, REVIEW PLEASE! I need thoughts :)** _-ArikaCullen_


	4. Plan On Running Me Over Again?

**PLEASE READ: **Thank you for your support in reviews. and all - but i need more! I only got like five reviews fo rthe last chapter, pelase review, i love reviews!

OH, **and for those who don't understand this story I seriously suggest, READING THE FIRST STORY _Pretty Little Liars_**, check it out on my profile! Thank you and Enjoy! :] _-ArikaCullen_

**_______________****_____________**

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**____________________________**

**Chapter 4- Plan On Running Me Over Again?**

Alice's limbs felt stiff as she stretched in the warm comfy hospital bed. Even though she slept through almost a whole day, her eyes felt heavy with fatigue.

Alice looked around the room she was in and wished she had a mint tea on her.

The monitor beside her bed beeped along to her heart beat. Jasper was sleeping in the chair by her bed. He was wearing his tux from the party, and his hair was messy, while his face was very pale.

She saw her purse in his lap, when suddenly _**beep!**_ Went her sidekick.

She jumped a little in her bed, her heart monitor racing, beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as the recent night's events came crashing down on her.

Lauren was B!

Alice gulped hard, _but what happened to Lauren?_

_Alice was gripping the bar over her head tightly, Rosalie sped up and rounded the Lake's shore. Alice screamed a gut wrenching scream as Rosalie ran over a big bump. _

_But it wasn't just grass, and it wasn't a pile of sand either._

_The feeling was as similar to a time long, long ago._

_When a certain sleek Range Rover, drove over a certain blonde wannabe-Blaire, the time when Blaire and the girls ran over Lauren, in the 8__th__ grade. Only weeks before Blaire's disappearance, only four years later when they found the 14 year olds body in a hole behind her very own house._

_Alice swallowed back barf, who did they run over?_

_A cat? A dog? A goose? A duck?_

_It was better than Bella._

_Alice looked back at the golden golf cart in front of her, it was laying on its side loudly slipping down the hill into the lake._

_Bella was crying, she had pushed Lauren out of the cart –yes Alice had seen _that_. But where did Lauren go?_

_Rosalie was heaving heavily, Alice jumped out of the vehicle to look under, but Lauren had grabbed her stiletto clad ankle and pulled her forward –with a surprisingly strong grip. Alice's left foot bent backwards from the force._

_She screamed in agony, tears streaking her face._

_The sky a clear black, no stars, only the moon shone brightly – lighting the face of a snickering bitch, Lauren._

_Rosalie grabbed Lauren's hair and pulled back, but Lauren didn't scream._

"_Bitch! _You_ were B!" Rosalie shouted. Lauren only laughed._

_Bella limped toward them, but Lauren pushed her right leg out tripping her, Bella slid down the hill but hit a huge rock just before the Lake._

_A loud _crack_, echoed through the air. Lauren cackled, Alice ran down the shore towards them, but Rosalie kept hold of Lauren._

_Just as Rosalie pulled Lauren's hair harder, Lauren flipped her head forward catching Rosalie off guard._

_Lauren jumped up, a limp in her left leg, "You ran over me again, huh?" Lauren sneered. Her blonde waves cascaded down her back, it reminded Rosalie of another certain blonde bitch._

_Alice took hold of the golf cart and pulled herself up. She walked up to Lauren and pushed her down roughly._

_Lauren took her hand and dragged Alice along with her, bumping into Bella._

_Alice struggled to get out of Lauren's grip, but Lauren only pulled Alice forwards, making Alice bump into Bella's head which currently lay unconscious._

"_Bella!" Alice gasped, she looked horror struck at the girl who's limp body lay just before the shore._

_Rosalie untied her sandals in a sudden rush of anger. And punched Lauren in the face, "Guess those Anger management classes didn't help at all, huh Rosy?" Lauren sneered than cackled, her bleached teeth gleaming in the moons light._

_Lauren quickly turned and banged Alice's head against the rock that Bella had recently hit. Rosalie jumped on Lauren laying Lauren flat on the golf courses grass._

_Alice's arm had bent at a weird angle under Lauren's stomach, she screamed. Bella flinched, but otherwise did not move._

_Rosalie grabbed Lauren's neck, clawing her. Lauren rolled her eyes and kicked Alice into the Lake –Alice screamed and grabbed onto whatever she could to keep from slipping into the water. She grabbed Bella's leg – the one with the cast, until Lauren kicked Bella's head probably worsening the damage she had already inflicted -- which only motivated Rosalie more._

_Rosalie tried grabbing her neck, but Lauren had already pushed Bella into the lake with Alice. Alice screamed until a ripple of waves drowned her._

_All Alice could hear under the water, was waves splashing, people screaming in the distance far down the course, but no one could see what Rosalie and Lauren were doing behind the large boulder. They couldn't hear the screams of Lauren, or the cracks that echoed in the pitch black of night._

_All Alice saw was Lauren's head hit the rock, as she pulled Rosalie's head along with her. The girl fell swiftly, but Lauren was able to crawl further up the hill, still cackling._

_Like the witch she was._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, i didn't get alot for the last chapter, tell me what you think! _-ArikaCullen_**


	5. We're Bonded By Secrets

_**PLEASE READ:** PLEASE FORGIVE MY INEXCUSABLE TARDINESS :]_

_I know LONG time since I've updated - but I've been lazy ... Hey, atleast I'm telling you the truth :] Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

* * *

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

**____________________________**

**Chapter 5**- We're bonded by _secrets._

Rosalie was speed walking through a familiar path, the moon shone bright in the dark blue sky, as the wind briskly flew past the blooming leaves on trees. Rosalie recognized the familiar scent of the Rare-endangered Rosewood pine which was only found in the Jaywood community, and Blaire's favourite soap, Vanilla Dream as it wafted behind her.

Rosalie could see Blaire's long blonde hair fan behind her as she walked further into the path, her petite feet stamping the ground in her Loco Lime Stella flats, her light blue tank top and green flannel pyjamas fit snugly.

Rosalie could feel the two braids on her back as they swayed with the steps she took, Alice and Bella had done it for her back at the guesthouse. Her black flip flops stamped the dirt beneath her feet, as her pink silky pyjamas [her and Alice matched, but Alice's PJ's were specially designed by Ralph Lauren] stuck to her chest as the wind blew roughly.

It was the 8th grade Rosalie.

The Rosalie with softer features, piercing blue eyes, and rough blonde hair – the one who couldn't handle her anger, the one who had 'sissy-tantrums' as Blaire would call it, the Rosalie who had a huge crush on the hottie-hot-hottie 8th grade Trevor.

It all felt so familiar, she was reliving the past – the past that she forgotten. The night she wanted to remember, but couldn't – her memory was too damaged to remember.

It was the night Blaire disappeared – _or _died [the police still aren't sure if it's her body or not], in the woods that was wedged between Blaire's house, and Rosalie's.

She saw as Blaire stopped and turned around, they were in a cross path that was between the Lavanaugh's backyard and the Hale's backyard. Blaire Lavanaugh's backyard – where they were currently digging a hole for their pool, which had been delayed on account of Blaire's disappearance the next day –with only four years later, her body was found in the exact same hole.

Not only did it haunt Rosalie that she saw that hole every night for the four years without really seeing the body, but the fact that it was visible from her bedroom window creeped her out itself.

"Psst, Trevor never liked you!" Blaire laughed. Rosalie clenched her fists, trying not to blink or else traitor tears would fall. "But he kissed me!" Rosalie could feel her lips move, but she didn't want them too.

She remembered they were originally supposed to be getting Rosalie's favourite bubblegum ice cream from the main house for their 8th grade graduation/last day of school Sleepover, and Blaire decided to tag along. But along the way Blaire mentioned how she had a secret –which she later on revealed, that her and Trevor, Rosalie's 8th grade crush, were secretly dating and she was supposed to meet him at midnight in the woods.

Rosalie wanted to rip Blaire to pieces, but instead told her how Trevor kissed _her_ and liked _her_, not Blaire. Blaire laughed and started walking into the woods looking for Trevor, with Rosalie close behind.

Rosalie was so angry, but now when Rosalie thought of it –it was kind of disgusting to like Trevor. Mostly because last semester, she found out he was Bi, which meant he probably thought all the guys he saw were hot.

And apparently he was cheating on some girl from Rosewood with Blaire, while the poor girl was on a family-vacay in Cozumel, Mexico.

Silly bitch, thinking she could steal away every guy Rosalie liked. But she's dead now, _too bad_.

All of the past events were coming down on her hard, she couldn't control the emotions she felt. It was all falling together so quickly.

It could have been Trevor who killed Blaire that night! Since he was supposed to meet Blaire in the woods, right? But what reason did he have to do that? Rosalie couldn't remember if she heard their conversation, or if she even saw them talking at all. But now she had the chance to remember, and Rosalie used that to her advantage.

"Ha! I told him to! He said he would do anything for me just to prove that he loved me, so I knew you had a crush on him and told him to kiss you. I got you what you wanted Rose, you should be happy he would even agree to kiss you!" Blaire started laughing hysterically, her charm bracelet clanging with the breeze, the moon reflected off her tiffany blue heart shaped charm.

Rosalie wanted to laugh, and tell Blaire, Trevor was Bi. But Rosalie thought twice, she was more mature by now, this was only an 18 year old stuck in a 14 year olds body. Even if this 18 year old Rosalie wanted to say something, she couldn't, only the 14 year old could.

"You're lying! You're lying! You're lying! I don't believe you!" The younger Rosalie shouted shaking her head, mostly to get the tears out of her eyes, Rosalie wanted to say something, to make her younger self look better in this situation -- but all she could do was see through her eyes. "Oh go have a cow! You should stop with the sissy tantrums Rosy, you know I told you those classes would never work." Blaire grinned evilly. Rosalie used to take anger management classes to help her anger, and though it stopped Rosalie from throwing things when she was mad, it didn't stop her from hating.

Inside Rosalie rolled her eyes, but the younger Rosalie growled. They were close reactions which made Rosalie happy.

"_Anywho_, go get your ice cream. I'm going to go meet Trev now." Blaire smiled wickedly and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Rosalie almost puked from the gross nickname Blaire gave him, but she heard footsteps nearby, guessing it was Trevor. The younger Rosalie was too afraid he overheard that she liked him, but she was also _way_ too furious to want to argue anymore, so she turned and trudged away.

But than she heard Blaire's giggle which made her want to spin right around and rip her to shreds –if only she was a vampire.

Though Rosalie couldn't tell if that's how she felt_ now_, or _then_. But it didn't matter because she saw a tall blonde person walk up to Blaire. And as Rosalie walked backwards, watching the whole clandstine-event take part, she was still astonished that he really met up with her.

It all felt so unreal, but as Rosalie took another two quick steps back, her head banged against a tree, she felt herself sliding down, Rosalie saw as her younger self's eyes fluttered.

A dark figure loomed over her, than looked down at Rosalie's fallen figure. They soon brought their finger up to their lips signalling to _shh_, and just a few meters behind the figure was Blaire's interlude with the blonde guy –most likely Trevor. But who was this person standing in front of her now?

Just as she hit the ground her eyes snapped shut – she raised her hand to feel the bump on her throbbing head.

Rosalie wanted to scream, it all felt so _real_. She could smell, touch, _and_ feel!

"How is she?" It was Mrs. Hale, Spencer's mother. She could hear her voice in the near distance, but couldn't reach it.

"She's still asleep." Marianna said from beside her, "Serves her right, my stitches are still healing." Rosalie could have sworn she heard Marianna mumble. Rosalie wanted to snap back, her ultra-_perfect_ sister got whatever she wanted, and snubbed Rosalie whenever she could behind their parent's backs –which still got her looking like an angel.

Until one day last semester Rosalie pushed her down the stairs, which ended up with a visit to the hospital –and some scar marking stitches.

Rosalie felt her hands twitch, she could feel herself roll over uncomfortable, her stomach suddenly felt light –like she was about puke. She could feel her hand reflexively go to her belly button, and than she felt something smooth and tiny, it was cold. It was the matching belly button ring her, Bella, Alice, and Blaire got together the day they _accidentally _ran over Lauren. Blaire said it made bonded them closer together, that these secrets are what made them practically _sisters_. Little did the girls know by then that Blaire had her own little black book of secrets –even if she knew all of their's, and now everything was unravelling one by one.

After they got their belly buttons pierced, they also got an extra ear piercing, than Blaire bought them matching earmuffs to cover them, Rosalie never threw hers away, but she didn't know if the others did or didn't.

Rosalie felt a twinge of sadness creep up on her.

"Shush up Marianna. You know better. She's going through so much at school, and with her friends, especially with Blaire. It's hard to cope when you're best friend dies." Her mother scolded, Rosalie could _feel_ Marianna rolling her eyes, but only heard her sigh.

The room became silent, the faint sound of beeping became louder. It was a tense silence.

Suddenly a scream echoed in her ears. Rosalie's eyes snapped open – but not to the place she was in, but in her past.

She looked to her left, the darkness was overwhelming, the younger Rosalie rolled her eyes, it was Blaire. _She's probably trying to trick me._

Rosalie noticed how her younger self, didn't even remember that Blaire had been with Trevor. Suddenly branches creaked around her, and someone coughed.

Rosalie jumped scared, and ran back to the guesthouse, she looked around her looking for Blaire but couldn't see her any longer. She looked around again in worry.

After minutes of searching for her in the darkness, her eyes couldn't handle it anymore. So she started running back.

_She's always keeping secrets from us, so why should I even go back for her?_

The younger Rosalie kept telling herself, the older Rosalie wanted to move her legs to run back to Blaire, but the 14 year old didn't want to, _you don't know! She's going to die tonight! Someone's going to kill her! We need to go back! We still might have a chance!_

But Rosalie knew the younger one couldn't hear, and she knew there was no point in trying to change the past –because it was simple, you can't.

The thud of her feet beat in her ear's, she saw the light of the guesthouse in the distance.

Rosalie swung open the door and ran to the living room, "I don't know where Blaire is! She ran away while we were walking! I can't find her!" Rosalie broke into tears, she was so scared, and worried. The woods was creepy, and dark.

And it didn't help that Blaire's scream still rang loud in her ears.

Alice and Bella looked up at her from the sleeping bags on the floor they had already started watching A Walk to Remember –their favourite chick flick. Tears were rolling down their cheeks too – but not for Blaire, for the movie. Rosalie looked up at the white digital clock sitting on top of the Lavanaugh's black flat screen, it said, _11:50PM._

Like when Blaire told her, she was supposed to meet Trevor in the woods at 12:00 midnight.

Alice and Bella welcomed Rosalie with open arms, Rosalie sat between them sobbing. She was so scared, "I kept looking, in the woods too! It was so dark!"

Alice thrust tissues towards her and a car magazine, to help comfort her, Rosalie giggled and grabbed them, Bella held out a bowl of popcorn as she stuff some in her mouth.

"She probably ditched us for some wicked party on the other side of the woods in Burkens street." Bella rolled her hazel eyes between chews.

"I know, she'll probably come back tomorrow morning." Alice glared at nothing in particular. The girls were obviously still mad at the snubs Blaire snarked at them before she left with Rosalie to get ice cream.

Rosalie grinned, she was glad she had the two of them. Though she could still hear Blaire's scream echo in her ears, she just forgot to mention it to them.

Only one week later, Blaire's face was on the back of the freshly delivered milk cartons around the community – and after four years, she was found in the hole for the Lavanaugh's pool in their backyard.

And Rosalie never wanted to see that spot again.

**_____________________________________**

**Again sorry for the tardiness :]**

**PLEASE REVIEW -ArikaCullen**


	6. Until The Bruises Heal

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ**: I want to apologize for HOW LATE I AM IN UPDATING. It's been FOREVER. The longest I've gone without updating .... I think._

_I don't promise to be faster next time, 'cause I have a lot to catch up in writing DD. But don't worry, there are plenty of surprises in store for future chapters. _

_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS NOW AND ARE STICKING WITH ME FOR DELICATE DECEIVERS._

_**OH and since it may take awhile for future updates, I suggest you read some very amazingly hilarious, and scary stories.**_

_**If any of you are interested in a Twilight fanfic filled with Romance and horror, search The Doll House by kambria Rain, she also wrote a HIL-AR-IOUS comedy/Romance for Bella and Edward [called Bella Swan: The Kidnapper] and wrote a spin-off for Jacob and Reneesme. I seriously recommend them. Oh and Fiction Becomes Reality [I think that's what it's called], By Bella of The Ball, and her other story Piano Lessons - she stopped writing those two but she has several other authors working on it - they are amazing!**_

_**Oh and Drama Academy, that's good too :]**_

**I don't think these Authors would mind me advertising their stories, but oh well x]**

**Anyways I seriously reccomend these stories, because they are too good! And I think they will keep you occupied while waiting for furthur chapters of other stories you've alerted xp**

_Please read and review your thoughts on DD, because that really encourages me to quicken the pace and update sooner! :] Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

**____________________________**

**Chapter 6- Until the Bruises Heal**

"Alice?" Alice's hand shot up from under the sheets toward the voice.

Someone _humped_ their voice muffled. Alice could hear a distant chuckle. Alice smiled but couldn't open her eyes.

"Alice? It's been almost three days – you've been sleeping for so long, we can leave the hospital today." Alice felt someone holding onto her arm, she looked up at his face.

_Was that – God?_

"I can go to heaven now?" She asked groggily.

Some people burst out laughing, Alice rolled her eyes and glared at everyone, "Good morning to everyone too." She pouted as Jasper laughed and took her in his arms, he kissed the top of her forehead.

Alice saw Rosalie giggling in front of her bed, and Alice automatically asked, "Where's Bella?"

It became quiet in the room, Edward walked stiffly beside Jasper, "She's in a coma, _again_." He sighed and fell backwards onto the hospital chair, Alice suddenly remembered her dream, of the whole night's events.

Alice stared into the distance, memories flashing through her mind. Tears trickled down her face, sobs racking her body. Alice could faintly hear Rosalie telling the boys to leave, Jasper was reluctant, especially while Alice was crying. But Rosalie told him they would be quick.

Rosalie stripped Alice down to her garments, and helped her put on some extra clothes Esme brought back from Alice's closet.

Alice silently got out of bed in a daze, and exited the hospital doors, leaving behind Bella – with a stalker.

Alice had to use one tin crutch elevated for her, so she could hop around without leaning on her twisted ankle. Alice already knew how to use one since she twisted her ankle before.

But Bella must be feeling déjà vu, because she's been in a coma before.

Alice wondered if it would be the same as last time, if Bella was dreaming the same things or was she just in the dark? Alice wouldn't know but she wished she did.

Suddenly Alice froze, what if it _was_ the same as before? Alice could remember it crystal clear, the night Lauren fought Rosalie, Alice was sure Lauren was hurt-especially fighting against an angry Rosalie.

Alice snickered, btu couldn't help but feeling watched – _was Lauren in the hospital too? Was she in the same room as Bella?_

_Like the last time?_

She clutched Jasper's hand, "Rosalie? Edward? Don't you think – one of you should stay with Bella?" Alice held onto her purse hugging it to her chest, "She's with a _stalker_, you know?" Alice whispered.

Rosalie stopped and stared at Alice –Alice turned around to look at Rosalie, "She's dead." Rosalie told her.

Alice's blood ran cold, her fingers tingled and her neck felt prickly.

"_What?!_" Alice sputtered, _this was not what was suppose to happen_.

"But Lauren is Blaire's killer – _right_?" Alice's shoulders shook, "She _has to be_, she must've threatened her for all of her secrets or something, than _killed_ her! How could she be brought to justice if Lauren _dies?!_" Alice let go of Jasper's hand and stood her ground, waiting for answers that she knew couldn't be answered.

Jasper put his arm around Alice and held her to his side, "Alice, the police claim that Lauren was grabbed at the throat and choked to death, there are claw marks on her neck."

Alice stiffened and looked up at him, _Lauren's dead_ –not that she cared. She just wanted Blaire's murder case to finally close – but it seemed there was an endless pit of mysteries that needed to be solved.

Tears streamed down Alice's face that she had never felt before, her knees buckled – _this isn't possible_, she thought.

Jasper pulled her up and supported her weight as she tried walking out of the hospital.

Edward stared at straight ahead, "I'm glad she's dead." He said emotionless. Alice could still feel the tingles in her hands which grew to her shoulders.

"I'm happy too." Rosalie said. Alice smiled, but she could still feel being watched. It was weird – she was sure now that Lauren was dead, but how come she was still paranoid?

Everyone got into Jasper's truck, "We're going back to your house." Jasper announced, "But I'll drop off Rosalie first."

"I'm just going to change and go back to the hospital," Edward said from the back of the truck staring out the window.

Rosalie just sat there looking at her hands in disgust.

"Where's Emmett?" Alice asked.

"He's at the airport picking up his mom." Jasper told her.

"Um –actually Jasper can I just go with you guys?" Rosalie asked half-dazed, her blonde hair was let loose but her attire was an old pair of sweats –not something she would wear.

Alice smiled, "Of course." It felt much safer that Rosalie was with her.

Alice still couldn't believe the paranoia she felt. Lauren was DEAD! Why is she so self-conscious still?

Alice's shoulders slumped as she fell backwards onto her bed, "Rosalie, why do I still feel paranoid?" Came Alice's muffled voice, she had squished her pillow onto her face.

"I feel -- the same." Rosalie replied slowly from then foot of her bed, "I just I'm scared."

Alice shot straight upwards, "_You_ feel scared? _Why!?_" Rosalie was never scared – Alice couldn't only remember one time when she was.

Alice could remember all to clearly what happened that night, when Rosalie ran into the Lavanaugh's guesthouse scared silly. And the next week Blaire was announced missing.

"Rosalie?" Alice asked as Rosalie didn't answer, Alice looked up from her lap – tears were rolling down Rosalie's cheeks.

Before crawling over her bed to hug her friend, she turned on her stereo so Jasper couldn't hear them from downstairs.

"Why are you scared?" Alice asked dabbing at Rosalie's eyes with tissues.

"Alice, I just – I don't know … I – I," Rosalie sobbed harder before looking up at Alice, "Lauren died an hour after being brought to the hospital. Alice I was in hysterics when the ambulance came that night, I don't remember anything at _all_. The medics who took me," Rosalie breathed in, "they said I was freaking out. I was crying, and there was _blood_ on my hands!"

She trembled, "But Rose – she _hurt_ us. She hurt _Bella_ that's worse. She was a stalker, your not a killer. And _plus_ she was fighting you too. Have you _seen_ the bruises on _your_ skin? It was all in defence."

Rosalie stared at Alice in shock, she looked down at her own body, her neck at hand bruises, her arms were covered in bruises, and her legs at multiple marks from where she fell.

Rosalie noticed them but thought they were no excuse to what she did, "That's exactly what he said." Rosalie remembered it clear in her mind. It was only a day ago after she woke in her hospital bed after fainting.

"Who said?" Alice asked confused.

"_Excuse me Miss, are you a Rosalie Lillian Hale?_"_ He asked, it was a tall fit officer, he was holding a notepad and a pen, "I'm officer Sam Uley. He showed her his badge._

_Rosalie sat up straight in her hospital bed as he sat down on the hospital chair beside her._

"_So you were there the night of the incident?" He asked opening his pen._

"_Yes."_

"_Did you hear that Lauren had died an hour after signing into the hospital?"_

"_No." Rosalie sputtered, she felt it became cold in the room._

"_What happened that night?" he had asked._

_Rosalie stared him in the eye, telling him all she could remember. The fighting, but she couldn't remember the rest. She had no clue, but brushed it off._

"_So you two were _fighting_?" he asked. Rosalie nodded, he looked at her bruises and didn't think twice while getting up._

"_So it was all in defence," He stated, "I must tell you that we found Lauren's cell phone, we found the texts that you claimed she sent, the _threatening_ texts." Rosalie stared up at him._

_He smiled down at her, "Now you should feel more safe, kay? She's gone, and we have official evidence that she was your stalker and the person who staged the hit and run on Isabella Marie Swan."_

_Rosalie could feel the happiness rush through her veins, "How did you find proof for the hit and run?"_

"_We found the black SUV in her garage that she used." He smiled at her before walking away._

Alice's face was consumed with shock, as she hugged Rosalie tight, "I can't believe they found _evidence_!" The girls giggle hugged.

But Rosalie froze, "But that's not why I'm scared." Alice sat back and looked up at her curiously.

Rosalie continued, "I told you Alice, Lauren died the hour after she was signed into the hospital, but the next morning I went to the washroom," Rosalie stopped and closed her eyes remembering the writing on the mirror, "There was writing on the mirror."

Alice didn't get it, people vandalized sure, but she could felt that the climax of this story was a bit more scary than vandals in a hospital washroom.

"Alice a person, wrote in pink mascara on the washroom mirror," Rosalie paused letting that sink in, "it said _Miss me? I'm back bitch, for good. See you at school _smiley face_ KISSES! B."_

Rosalie bent over her head falling into her hands, "Alice how is this possible? Lauren died an hour _after_ she arrived. I saw the writing in the morning."

Alice was frozen, "Buh … But people could be playing a prank on you."

Rosalie shook her head, "Alice -- Lauren's '_B the Stalker' _hit the news yesterday. B-Mania hit and people have been getting texts from friends claiming to be B. They were all _jokes_. This person said she was _back_. Who goes to such lengths just to play a prank?"

"Rose, it's not _that_ bad, it's not like they were threatening you – maybe it _was_ a prank." Alice disagreed shaking her head, she didn't want to find out there was another B. She scrolled through her texts, she had received one from her mother Esme a day or two ago while she was in the hospital, asking _Where are you Edward?_

Alice wondered why Esme would text Alice about Edward, when she should have been in the hospital too, right? _Esme must have mistaken my number for Edward's_, Alice thought waving the thought away.

Rosalie was rummaging in her purse, and took out her cell phone, "Look Alice, is _this_ some joke to you? Who is cruel enough to send _this_, when everyone in Chesterfield knows about what happened at that Welcome Back party? Who is so cold hearted to do _this?!_" Rosalie threw the phone on the bed as she got up and paced the room.

Alice looked down and read the note.

Aloha my little pretty!

On my way following you out of the ambulance I saw that you forgot your bloody purse.

So I was nice enough to give it back to you 

But while your reading, want to know a little secret?

I know who the killer is, but I don't plan on telling.

Tootahlooh my lovely! –B

Alice looked back up at Rosalie, "When did you get this?"

"I left the washroom and saw a draft for a note on my cell."

Alice dropped the phone onto the bed as if it was a contagious disease.

"But that's not it," Rosalie continued, "I had _flash backs_."

Alice stared at her, "I had flash backs of the night Blaire disappeared."

Alice sat frozen, "And Trevor was there, I'm sure of it. He was talking to Blaire. Remember how he had cheated on some girl at school with Blaire? I think they were talking about something around that."

Rosalie started shaking, but no tears fell, she was too tired to cry again, "I just – it's so _cruel_. He cheated on some innocent girl with Blaire, than killed my best friend, _and than_ dated ME! How could I like him?! I had a huge crush on him! How _could_ he?! He didn't seem worried about any of it at all! And than turns out he's _Bi!"_

Alice hugged herself, "This just gets disgusting-er by the second."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES x] **

**Thanks :] _-ArikaCullen_**


	7. Let Bygones Be Bygones

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ**: I want to apologize for HOW LATE I AM IN UPDATING. It's been FOREVER, a whole SUMMER actually. The longest I've gone without updating! Now you've got to understand, I'm sure you were all busy too! I've had ABSOLUTELY no time! But since school is starting up,I'm going to try and keep a steady pace at updating, as long as I get reviews, I'll update, but lately I've been behind in Delicate deceivers, and I mean _really_ behind. So it'll take awhile to catch up!_

_SO THIS IS MY IDEA, I'll pick a day of the week, to make a chapter update, kay? I just need a day - any suggestions?! HELP! :] Thanks, enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

_THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO ARE READING THIS NOW AND ARE STICKING WITH ME FOR DELICATE DECEIVERS._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Let Bygones be Bygones**

So, do you know what happened after Alice _lamely_ insulted me, behind my back?

Well actually not exactly _behind_ my back, I was there –listening, I'm _always_ listening, even way before Lauren. And I know _everything_.

_Alice hugged herself, "This just gets disgusting-er by the second."_

"_Yah but the thing is Alice." Rosalie picked up her phone again._

_Alice just stared, "There's more?"_

_Rosalie nodded, "Look, Lauren died the night of the party in the hospital, right? They said her condition was severe." Rosalie took a deep breathe._

"_And?" Alice urged._

"_It couldn't have been a prank Alice, I told you they said they were back. And I saw the writing on the mirror in the morning. I don't remember seeing anyone from school there, or anyone I knew."_

_The door swung open, "Get out."_

_Gavin had a shot gun in his hand, pointed at Alice._

Are you surprised?

I wasn't, from when I heard the door downstairs closing shut, I knew Edward and Jasper went outside to check the damage on the car I had easily vandalized. That was just for fun.

But then I heard the backdoor open, and you know what that means? Gavin Foghorn.

I still can't stop laughing at that.

Anywho, he was so loud, that I don't understand how Alice _and_ Rosalie couldn't hear him. I heard his gun cock as he loaded it, then the door swung open. You should have _seen_ their faces!

So Alice is dead, and so is Rosalie – Gavin went a little _'wacko'_ on them. Jasper and Edward were just weren't in time.

Sucks huh? And everything was just getting good for themselves.

I know, I know –why didn't I come out and help them.

Uhh, no, I didn't feel any need to help them. They deserved whatever happened to them, don't you think?

Oh – and Bella?

I took care of her 

That rude girl with the nails and the hair, and the snappy gum at the desk in front of the hospital, she couldn't care less who came to visit who.

I practically pranced by her, asked her where Bella's room was –even though I already knew, and finished little Bellsey Welsey off, before Gavin could.

I mean, she just knew too much, don't you think?

She _always_ knew too much, oh well.

She's dead now.

Jasper's devastated, Emmett's crying like a baby, and Edward took off to Italy. Gavin was found only a day later killing himself, and Esme was left by herself, Dr. Carlisle Cullen couldn't even mend _her_ broken heart.

Charlie Swan is still on Lauren's case, _and_ Blaire's – neither a suspect for _either_ of their killer's. And yet the world still went round, even if for these pretty little liars, their world's ended – they're were people eating at their kitchen table, or watching their boyfriend play at a football game, or grocery shopping, or planning revenge on a certain bitch, on the other side of the world living the life.

But you know? They're still the same kind of girls.

The kind of girls like Bella, Alice and Rosalie – the pretty kinds, with rich families, living in a prestigious town, with gigantic houses, and pretty clothes, who are intelligent, and have a bright future ahead – but these girls also have dirty _pasts_, and sometime's all their lie's and scandals catch up to them, and they end up like their little Chihuahua crossing the road, dead. And all because of their Pretty Little Lies, even the little girls who are just starting grade 7, they make a tight group of friends, and one of them is the popular girl, she's pretty and smart, and clever and cunning –but they don't know that yet, until she ends up dead – in her backyard, with secrets unravelling, one by one. Their future's beginning to look darker and darker, but they don't even know it – once a pretty little liar, _always _a Pretty Little Liar. But not even they have a clue of what was going on in Chesterfield.

Now did you think, I would really let Gavin kill these girls –when _I _already planned their futures _for_ them? No, Gavin can't have _all_ the fun, since I'm new in town I'd like a shot at the game, Lauren didn't even have a _chance_.

So it's my turn, want to know what _really_ happened with Gavin?

Listen, and I'll tell you.

* * *

**Review please and thank you :]**

**_-ArikaCullen_**


	8. You're In Trouble Too

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ: **I updated! Not only a week later! Aren't you happy?_

_I am :], I finally remembered!_

_Anyways, I had a question **if all the girl's are dead now?** Now I know I must have consfused you with the last chapter, but 'B' was only lying, to trick you. So now she's going to tell you what _really_ happened with Gavin. Enjoy! -ArikaCullen_

**____________________________**

**Chapter 8 – You're in trouble too**

_Alice hugged herself, "This just gets disgusting-er by the second."_

"_Yah but the thing is Alice." Rosalie picked up her phone again._

_Alice just stared, "There's more?"_

_Rosalie nodded, "Look, Lauren died the night of the party in the hospital, right? They said her condition was severe." Rosalie took a deep breathe._

"_And?" Alice urged._

"_It couldn't have been a prank Alice, I told you they said they were back. And I saw the writing on the mirror in the morning. I don't remember seeing anyone from school there, or anyone I knew."_

_The door swung open, "Get out."_

_Gavin had a shot gun in his hand, pointed at Alice._

So I told you that already, didn't I? Well anyways, I was there watching their every move.

"_What?!" Alice screamed her tiny figure jumping up from the bed, Rosalie took a step back – her glare penetrating. _

"_You told," he growled, he swung his gun higher, "now I'm in trouble, Alice."_

_Alice whimpered, she was frozen staring at the gun, "And that means your in trouble too." He glared at the pixie like girl before him, but she looked more like a 5 year old caught stealing the last cookie. _

_Rosalie jumped backwards, Gavin's gun swung towards her, "And you're going with her."_

_Rosalie stared at him, a lock of her golden blonde hair swinging in front of her eyes, "Don't do something stupid Gavin," she took a step closer, "you'll regret it later," her voice was hard and cold, "if you kill one of us – the other one will use that time to get away - call the cops. And _you'll _be the only one in trouble. You want to be in trouble?"_

_She walked closer, he stepped back._

"_Do you want to be known as an abusive parent, _and_ a murderer? You'll even be picked as a suspect for Lauren's _and_ Blaire's murder – you want to be interrogated three times now?"_

_Rosalie put her left hand on her hip, her right hand showing three fingers –indicating the three times he'll be interrogated._

_He stared at her warily, his hands shaking, as he tried to shrug casually, "So? I don't care if some Poe-Poe asks me a few questions, I didn't kill them."_

"_Have it your way," Rosalie smiled at him, she walked up face to face with him, Alice behind her still frozen watching the scene before her._

"_Kill me," His gun was at her head, "and Alice will run – you'll regret it. But if that's what you want." Rosalie lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him – questioning._

_His shoulders shook; his gun was swaying side to side, "Fine." He said._

_His gun clicked, as he loaded it, but it turned swiftly towards his head, as he pulled the trigger._

And what did I do?

I helped them drag the body to the back.

_Pssht_ yah right.

I walked out – what could I have done anyways?

Nothing, not yet.

So that's what happened, happy with the outcome? I am. That bastards _finally_ dead.

So I'm sure Alice's happy, and Rosalie's relieved.

Are you?

Think about that for a second.

Just because Gavin's dead, doesn't mean all their problems can disappear with him.

And must I remind you – this is not the end, I've only begun.

'Cause I'm still alive, and I'm _always_ watching.

_Mwah!_ -B

* * *

**Just to be clear, this is not the end. I've only started the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review please! :] _-ArikaCullen_**


	9. Lights, Camera and Action!

_This is a Twilight and Pretty Little Liar's crossover. Normal pairings - All Human. It's a little OOC, some harsh language._

_**Disclaimer-**__I do NOT own ANYTHING of Twilight OR Pretty Little Liar's - This is all Stephenie Meyer and Sara Shepard's._

_**PLEASE READ: **Okay so it's been a long time, I know. And I'm sorry, but it's been really hectic. BUT here's Chapter 9! Finally! I know, eh? _

_So thank you to those who still are reading, enjoy! -ArikaEM :]_

__________________________________

**_PREVIOUSLY: _**

So it's second semester at the prestigous school of Jaywood High, and these three Pretty Little Liars are still lying. And whoo-hoo Bellsey Wellsey's back! And Bella's [now] ex-BFF Tanya Denali throws Bella a 'Welcome Back' party, could it get any better?

Seems so - the long gone Blaire-wannabe Lauren Mallory's back, and turns out -she's B!

Shocker.

She starts a riot by the Lake on the Golf Course -Course 13. So Bella gets comfortable at her new home, the hospital. But Lauren's found her death bed across the hall. And once Alice and Rosalie get home, Gavin comes and ruins the day - by commiting suicide.

But we have some newcomers, or shall I say -that some people involved with Blaire's past have come back to play.

Let the new semester begin, go Jaywood Spartans!

**____________________________**

**Chapter 9 – Lights, Camera and Action!**

"How can I find _anything_, if my closet is such a fucking _mess_?!" Rosalie shouted, she threw her clothes everywhere. Her blonde locks were a puffy nest on her head, and her green flannel pyjamas were wrinkled – she was trying to figure out what to wear to school tomorrow.

_Beep!_

You know Rosey-Posey, they say your life is as messed up as your living space. Maybe _your_ life will be more organised if you find out who my killer is. Just a tip - B

"What the _hell!?" _Rosalie threw her Silver Sidekick at the wall. It wasn't the first time she did.

Her breathing got off balance, and her hands clenched into fists. How was this happening? How could there be _another_ B! This was getting out of hand, it was interfering with her life at school.

And that's not good, it's the 2nd semester of grade 12, and if she doesn't get her act together now, how will she catch up in 4th? Rosalie needed the confidence, and the only way to feel confident was to look good. I mean it's not just Alice, who can play dress up. Rosalie knew how to too.

Rosalie swung open her walk-in closet double doors, and stepped inside it was treacherous, clothes were everywhere, and her shoes were all scattered. And now was the perfect time to get it together.

"Look, I know it's been crazy lately, and I'm always in your way," Someone said behind Rosalie. Rosalie froze, but realized it was only her sister Marianna. "But I think you should be the first one to know, that I am moving out." Rosalie stood up slowly and swayed around to face her sister. "Really?" Rosalie asked, "Closer to Yale?" Which was the University she was currently attending, Rosalie fought the urge to roll her hazel eyes.

Marianna grinned, "Yeah, I found a condo near the university two bedroom, kitchen, two bathrooms, dining area, living room, and a big storage room where I can fit in a washer and dryer for my clothes. There's a gym and everything, and the price is perfect! It's perfect for me don't you think? I can't wait to tell mom and dad!" Rosalie smiled and congratulated her before getting back to her clothes.

And after about two hours, Rosalie was done. And she found the perfect first day of school outfit. A blue ribbed turtleneck sweater, an AllSaints brown waist-high brown Indira skirt, matched with a thick light brown Severe Belt, black Racette ankle-high open toed boots, and her favourite Steven by Steve Madden Charm School Cross-body shoulder bag. And she knew she couldn't forget her Friendship Crest, the one Blaire had given the girls during they're pre-8th grade summer. The one she gave them that signified their friendship, and the bond they had- after running over Lauren. **_[Check out Rosalie's outfit on Polyvore! Link on my profile :] _**

"_Bell-laaaa," Blaire sang Bella's name, as Bella grudgingly walked towards Blaire's red Range Rover. Blaire's head popped back in the window as she rolled it up. The same car they had ran over Lauren with. Bella shivered as Charles opened the car door for her._

_The girls were on their way to Mike Newton's 'Summer Bash', as the other grade 10's would call it. Mike Newton was the hottest 10__th__ grade boy at Jaywood High, he was their star soccer player, and the most popular guy in the county, but some how the girls were invited to his party. Somehow they all got their own invitations, and each accepted. But the thing was Blaire was the one who offered to drive them all together to his mansion somewhere near the Jaywood Country Club._

_But the girls were excited either way, it was their first high school party, and they were only in the 8__th__ grade! Except how were they suppose to enjoy it, when they had to drive to a 10__th__ grader's house, in the car they use dwhen they accidentally drove over Lauren Mallory?_

_Rosalie looked out at Bella as she stepped carefully inside, and sat on Rosalie's left, with Alice on her right, they were sitting behind the driver's seat, Blaire with all the room by herself on the backseat._

"_Hey Bella," Alice chirped beside Rosalie, Bella smiled quietly, Rosalie didn't say anything._

"_Okay since you're all here, I wanted to give you guys a little present." Blaire crossed her summer tanned legs, clad in her new silver gladiator sandals, the string wrapped around her long legs. She reached to the robin's egg blue mini-gift bags beside her._

"_Now I'm giving this to you because you guys are my best friends. And I think this symbolizes our friendship perfectly." She smiled a crest-white smile as she handed the girls their own gifts._

_Rosalie looked at Blaire warily, but Blaire only grinned back. The sounds of ruffled white gift wrapping tissue filled the air, as the girls pulled out their own long velvet jewellery boxes. _

_Rosalie opened hers, which contained three things. A charm bracelet, a necklace, and a ring. But she didn't understand the symbols on them._

_Rosalie looked up at Blaire confused, as did the other girls, "What is this?"_

_Blaire smiled as she took out her own jewellery box from her extra big glossy navy blue bag. The girls looked down at their own jewellery boxes and found a black handkerchief shiner for the jewellery, there was glossy gold writing on it._

"_The symbols on your jewellery each have a meaning." Blaire read the writing aloud,_

"_The Lion – Is for__ Dauntless courage, which we all have, or will learn to have.__The Hand –__ Is the __Pledge of faith, sincerity, and justice towards each other.__The Shamrock –__ Is for Perpetuity, our bond as Best Friends for eternal life.__The Chevron__ – Is for Protection; to protect each other, when in times of need."_

_Blaire folded the handkerchief and placed it back in the box, as she pointed to the inside of the top cover, "The definition for our Friendship Jewellery is also on the inside of the box."_

_The girls felt touched, as they thanked Blaire, "But if ever we betray one another, I'll be asking for your jewellery back." The girls froze, they knew _they_ wouldn't betray each other, but would Blaire?_

_The car stopped in front of an open gated mansion, as Blaire rolled out her window to the security guard, and handed him her invitation. _

_Blaire stepped out the door, followed by the girls in silence, as Blaire ran towards Mike. And the thing is, even while he was with his 10__th__ grade friends, he still welcomed the 8__th__ grader with open arms, and a smile on her face._

_And all the girls standing around, watched in envy, wanting to be Blaire._

_And Rosalie knew, it wasn't just the 10__th__ grade girls, she knew the 11__th__ and 12__th__ grade girls envied her too. And Blaire was only in grade 8._

_______________________

_Read and Review! -ArikaCullen_


	10. AUTHORS NOTE, Temporary

Bonjour my Pretties!

Long time no update! I KNOW, it's been forEVER. I apologize, because it's been approximately been a full and some year. I have last updated the summer aftr my 7th grade, and now it's the summer before my 9th grade. Crazy huh? Anywhoo, I don't like to keep my fellow FanFiction readers waiting. Especially to all those loyal ones who are even reading this now, you've read my Pretty Little Liar chapters when they were only babies learning how to walk, to toddlers learning to run. And now to those new followers, which I'm assuming are only starting to read Pretty Little Liar fanfiction since the PLL TV series came out, are watching my Delicate Deceivers learn how to drive daddy's favourite car and run-over Blaire-wannabes.

Now again, Sara Shepard and Stephenie Meyer own all of this. I'm just as much of a Twi-hard, and Pretty-Lil'lover, [- JUST MADE THAT UP, love it? I do, you know where it started :], arikaem.] as all of you. I seriously apologize for my tardiness, but I can't promise it won't happen again. I will update soon, be patient with me.

And I must **WARN YOU, there WILL BE _SPOILERS_ AHEAD, if you do NOT want to know what happens next in the PLL series, STOP READING.** Though I will not be using EVERY SINGLE scandal from the series, I will use a few main points of the story. Again I do not own this Crossover of Twilight and Pretty Little Liars, it's all Sara Shepard's and Stephenie Meyer's.

So let's cut the crap.

Here's a little tid-bit of what happens next.

_**Hello girlies, came to enjoy the sight?**_

**_Well it's not pretty. _**

**_Gavin is dead, suicide. _**

**_Too ashamed? Or trying to hide a nasty secret?_**

**_Rosalie keeps having flash memories, of you know who :]_**

**_I'm just everywhere. And I'm always watching._**

**_And guess what? _**

**_New semester at Jaywood, equals new students._**

**_But they aren't exactly new._**

**_Some with terrifying pasts, others with terrifying futures. _**

**_How do I know? _**

**_Because _****_I'm the conductor, remember? :]_**

**_They're transferring from some posh academy, due to their main building_**

**_Burning. To The. Ground._**

**_They never found out who started this horrific fire._**

**_:)_**

**_The only thing left was the ashes, just like the ones lying in my grave._**

**_But someone IS reponsible for that, just like some new student is responsible for my death._**

**_Why do I want you to find out who?_**

**_Because Justice must be served._**

**_Surprised? I'm B, and I want you to find my killer?_**

**_Why? Especially when B _before_, wanted everyone dead?_**

**_Well now B-before is dead too, that crazy bitch, and it's my turn to make things right._**

**_This is how I roll. Mwah! ~B_**


End file.
